


What is Love?

by retrospider



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Breakfast, F/M, Historical, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospider/pseuds/retrospider
Summary: Elizaveta goes to a ball hosted by Gilbert without Roderich. The tension between the three is rising, and Roderich suspects Elizaveta of cheating.This is just a one-shot that I never continued, but I thought it was decent, so I might as well post it.





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is just a one-shot I found going through my old work. I hope you enjoy this and if you feel like it, let me know what you think.

"Did you dance with him?"  
She freezes and glances at him from where he sits. He never seemed to have bad posture, not even when he sleeps, stiff as a board. The piano is silent now and he doesn't even look at her when he asks.   
"It was a ball, it would be impolite to refuse the host."  
She waits for a reaction, he of all people should have one. Roderich had refused after all to even go and that had been an embarrassment in itself. Luckily, Feliciano was there with his brother and with him at her side it didn't feel as awkward.  
Roderich says nothing so Elizaveta leaves. Going straight to the bedroom.  
In the morning she wakes to an empty bed, the guest bedroom door shut and locked and she heads downstairs to make breakfast alone. He comes down when Eliza finishes the last pancake.   
"Feliciano just called, he'll be here for lunch." Besides that he is mute and Elizaveta decides not to press it so early in the morning and just hands him his cup of coffee and gets one for herself. Her eyes never leave him, watching as he eats. Her plate is empty. Eliza never was a big breakfast eater.  
The doorbell rings in the middle of clearing off breakfast and staring on a simple Alfredo meal for lunch and the door opens without her answering it.  
"Yo, guess who's here, Priss!!!"  
She pales and glances towards Roderich, his grip on his coffee cup isn’t as loose as it was during breakfast.  
“I didn’t invite him, Rod-”  
“But you danced with him.”


End file.
